


Blood Sugar Sex Magik

by unknown_knowns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BDSM, Blood Magic, Bondage, Chains, Demons, Electricity, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Bondage, Magic, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Not a Serious Fic, Not completely PWP but close, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Public Use, Rituals, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus (succ) Magic, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipping, Witches, alternative universe - no blackwell, have I got something for you, hooo boy, just silly kinky fun, marshfield and amberprice are starting points, more will be tagged as the kinks start to come, succubus!chloe, succubus!rachel, then everything gets kinky and complicated fast, victoria is a cat again, witch!victoria, yes kate is still religious with witches around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns
Summary: Max and Kate are in a loving, dedicated relationship, and have been for several years, now.But their sex life is pretty uninteresting - not unsatisfying, but not amazing, either.After hearing rumors of a witch who might just be able to help them with that, they hike out into the forest to find out for themselves.They get much more than they bargained for: a pair of succubi, themselves in a relationship, ready to rock their world.In every perverted fantasy they can think of.But of course, nothing is free, and while the initial cost of blood and sex is tolerable, other costs may be harder to burden, later on.Demons are, after all, insatiable.





	1. Chapter 1

Max wasn’t sure if she expected this to be easier or harder than it actually was.

This hike was surprisingly involved and out-of-the-way, but maybe that surprise was naïve; the unworn trail lead to a supposed witch.

It was probably only wise to be off the beaten path.

Still, it was arduous, and Max groaned.

“Why does she have to live all the way out there?”

Kate, just behind her, hummed thoughtfully.

“I think you know the answer to that, sweetie.”

Max sighed pleasantly and nodded, though did take a moment to stop, turn around, and briefly but affectionately kiss her girlfriend.

Kate only looked at her warmly afterwards, and they lingered before Max turned around and started walking again.

 

All of this effort was for a reason.

There were … rumors, about the witch’s capabilities, that she could fell mountains, create entire forests, charm individuals to act against their own will, and while most of them sounded like exaggerations that only served in the witch’s benefit were they not corrected, there was one power in particular they were more interested in.

Apparently, this witch knew how to make sex feel _really_ good.

It wasn’t as though Max and Kate didn’t enjoy each other in that way, but there was always the nagging thought they weren’t having enough of it, or didn’t know how to do it especially well; neither were what could be described as adventurous, in bed, even if Kate tried from time to time to spice things up with manner of red fuzzy cuffs or so.

It was worth a shot, anyway – what’s the worst that could happen?

 

Eventually, the path led to a sheer cliff – a massive rocky thing that extended far above them for what seemed like miles, and the trees around them thinned out as they approached it.

There wasn’t any obvious structure or entrance, just miles and miles of boring rock.

Max frowned.

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting.”

Kate hummed thoughtfully.

“Were you expecting a doorbell?”

Max gently laughed and looked back to her girlfriend, who smiled so warmly, before she shrugged and sighed.

“I just … we came all the way out here for this?”

She rubbed at her arm a bit, soon frowning,

“She’s not even here.”

Kate nodded again, taking a step forward to place her hand comfortingly on her girlfriend’s shoulder and rubbing,

 

“Patience. If there is such a witch I’m sure she’ll make her presence known soon.”

 

With her continued warm smile, Max couldn’t help but reciprocate, mindlessly moving her hand from her arm up a bit higher to catch Kate’s own and affectionately stroke at it.

That was enough for a little while – long enough for something unusual to happen.

A black cat appeared seemingly out of nowhere and looked up at the two.

Just – staring.

Max blinked and looked right back down at it, separating from Kate to get a bit closer to it.

“Ohh – hey, kitty kitty … c’mere. I got some ---”

Kate shook her head,

“--- That’s not a cat, Max.”

Max blinked again and looked back to Kate.

“… huh?”

A third voice joined them, seemingly coming from below – from … the ‘cat’.

“Apostles … what need have you of me? I am vile to your kin.”

Max blinked again and looked back down at the ‘cat’, realizing that – it – well – just talked.

Maybe she should have expected weirdness out of this, since they were going to a witch and all, but still … pretty jarring.

“We’re um, not – not apostles. Ma’am. Cat. Cat ma’am.”

Though difficult to make out meaningful expression on a cat, Max swore it looked at her incredulously.

“No? Then what is with her sign?”

Kate sighed and carefully moved one of her hands to stroke at her rosary hanging from her neck,

“I do not practice, and don’t agree with the justicars. Faith should be about forgiveness and acceptance, not prejudice and extermination.”

The cat eyed her carefully, or so it seemed, anyway – before shaking its head slightly.

 

“If this is a deception, you will regret it.”

 

Though the cat was already as black as the darkest of nights unkissed by moonlight, even its eyes coated over with the darkness and its shape began to shift; slowly gaining mass and becoming roughly the shape of a very inky but recognizable human woman.

Soon, the darkness faded, revealing a pale-skinned woman wearing nothing but a simple black dress adorned with raven’s feathers and sporting immaculately-maintained hair of gold.

Though her eyes were of a more human make, their appearance were still feline, and still a piercing green.

The entire process took no more than a minute, and soon, this woman extended her hand out towards Kate.

“Give me your sign as a measure of ‘faith’, then we can discuss what is desired in my lair.”

Max gasped at the request, though she’d been pretty shocked at the show thus far anyway, though Kate just sighed gently and nodded.

“If … that is what you require, witch.”

Max looked at Kate very seriously at this, but Kate remained steadfast in looking at the witch, slowly taking off her rosary and handing it to her.

Though the witch’s request was confusing – surely she knew –

As the witch grasped it, her skin began to burn, though this was a temporary and expected pain.

She closed her palm around it for a second or two, almost enjoying the holy pain with a pleased sound, before unclasping her hand and –

The rosary disappeared in a vile-looking dark purple flame.

The witch smirked.

“Rare to see blessed ones. Exciting.”

She then frowned, which seemed to be more natural for her sharp and gaunt features, and then turned towards the mountain.

“It will be returned when we are done. Come.”

She started walking towards the cliff, and Max was starting to not even get surprised when of course there was some jynx or spell or illusion that hid the true location of the entrance to her lair; when the witch walked into the mountain, a small-ish entrance bubbled away into more foreboding darkness.

Kate watched this all very seriously, though wasn’t surprised, since witchcraft was understood, if terminated with extreme prejudice.

Maybe she should have explained more to Max, but talking about her times in the church was always a little uncomfortable.

Either way, Max looked to Kate.

“Are you … sure? She’s kinda … creepy.”

Kate smiled genuinely and looked over to Max, though missing her rosary already,

“Perhaps, but we didn’t come all the way out here to back down now.”

She looked forward.

“She at least seems to be the real deal … I’m kind of excited to see what she might be able to do.”

Max giggled a little, wrapping one of her arms around Kate to hug at her,

“What do you think it’ll be like?”

Kate enjoyed a content exhale and Max’s warmth,

“We are about to find out.”

 

With that, they walked together into the entrance, which closed off behind them with the illusion returning.

For a while, they walked forward in the darkness – using phones for light – as the temperature of the air dropped around them and became damp and dewy.

Sooner or later, they entered into a much larger room – cave, whatever – littered with various objects that Max understood to be probably related to magic and lots and lots of cats of all breeds and colors.

There was light coming from more of that sort of fire the witch summoned earlier on little torches that lined the room, so they put their phones away.

The witch was somewhere in the middle, sitting on some chair, arms crossed, one leg crossed over as well, and expression pouting and bored.

“Finally. I _didn’t_ say to dawdle.”

She stood up but kept her arms crossed,

“I am Victoria of the Chase prefecture. Never forget you are in here only at my leisure and mercy.”

Kate nodded simply, so Max did too.

This seemed to please Victoria and she smirked, uncrossing her arms.

“Now, what brings you to me?”

Kate and Max looked at each other, though Kate spoke first after looking back to Victoria,

 

“We seek your help with sex, witch.”

 

This answer Victoria seemed to be expecting the least and she properly laughed, though this caused Kate to frown.

“Unless that is beyond your capabilities.”

This, however, Victoria enjoyed much less, and it shut her up to just having her stare at the two with a deep frown, though Kate was smiling pleasantly by now.

“… watch your tongue.”

Victoria crossed her arms and expression became so serious again.

“I can do this, but it is just simply ironic to have an apostle and her mistress come to me for this matter.”

Kate shrugged,

“Those in the church who have their issues with you surely have their issues with me and my relationship.”

She then frowned,

“But we needn’t listen to them.”

Victoria frowned, too.

“Lucky of you to have a choice in the matter.”

Either way, Victoria turned around and shooed some cats away.

“But very well. Blood is blood, and all works as payment for my services, regardless of who spills it.”

Max frowned herself now,

“Blood magic …”

Kate sighed gently as Victoria started to mark up the floor with symbols and a large circle, clearly to cast some sort of spell, and rubbed at Max’s shoulder again.

She spoke softly to her, so that Victoria didn’t overhear her,

“There is a reason the church doesn’t like witches …”

Though this was apparently fruitless, since Victoria made a scoffing noise while continuing her duties,

“Because they are close-minded fools hellbent on control and authority.”

She looked up grimly at the couple,

“And there is no privacy in my lair. You have eyes and ears on you from every angle, apostle.”

Her eyes flicked to some of the cats, most of which were staring – and properly staring – at the intruders.

Max and Kate looked around, and the thought was there of how many of these cats were indeed the ones they knew, or more of Victoria’s kind.

Either way, soon Victoria was finished and stood up.

“Come here. On the circle.”

Max and Kate looked to each other again but walked towards Victoria and into the circle she had made on the floor.

Somewhat surprisingly, the cave’s floor was completely flat and smooth, even a little soft – perhaps supernaturally so.

All of the cats circled around Kate and Max as Victoria stood at the edge of the circle, arms crossed again.

 

“Ugh. You two move so slowly, but at least you can follow directions.”

 

Victoria walked to one of the tables that lined the cave’s room and picked up a funky-looking jagged knife, something clearly quite old, ancient even, and with a handle made out of bone, before walking back to the circle.

“My prefecture knows of many hexes and spells that would aid your desires - but I personally have an … understanding, with one of the demon lords around here.”

She shrugged,

“She will be pleased to lend a succubus or two for this endeavor.”

Max blinked.

“What would that entail?”

Victoria scoffed and shook her head, as if in disbelief.

“You come out here and don’t know the magics I would cast on you? Precious child. Stupid, but precious.”

Kate sighed more wearily and looked over to Max.

“They’re sex demons, Max. They get bound to one person and then feed off of sex with them.”

Max frowned a little,

“I knew that. I just – how would that help _us_? I don’t want to have sex with a random demon.”

Victoria hummed sweetly,

“You forget your monkey brain, child; these demons shift into your fantasies and fetishes. You will find them irresistible.”

Kate grunted.

“She has a point, though. We asked for your help with sex with each other.”

Victoria nodded again and smiled sweetly, taking a few steps closer.

“And help you they will. They don’t need to have sex _with you_ to feed, only that you have sex, in some vague proximity to them.”

Max and Kate hummed thoughtfully.

Victoria kept her smile.

“And they know … everything. Every little deep desire you have. Every little kink and fetish. Wonderful creatures.”

She sounded almost wistful at this, her eyes even lidding a little, though she soon cleared her throat and shook her head.

 

“Anyway. Do we have a deal? Your blood for a succubus.”

 

Max and Kate looked between each other.

This was really it.

Max bit her lip and they looked into each other’s eyes, looking for signs of discomfort or hesitation, though the witch’s plan seemed pretty straight-forward, if more involved than what either was expecting.

Compared to something that just made them horny, a creature that knew everything – and how to do it – would surely give them not just the desire but the actual capability to live it out.

And while blood magic was a dangerous sort of thing to play with, this was a one-time affair.

Nervous, but dangerously excited, they both leaned in for an affectionate kiss, looked down each other’s bodies for a few moments thereafter, gently whispered “I love you”, then steeled themselves to turn to face Victoria, united.

 

“It’s a deal, witch.”

 

Victoria’s grin became predatory and wide, like a Cheshire cat.

“Perfect.”

She then gesticulated with the knife a bit,

“Strip and kneel.”

 

Max and Kate blinked and hesitated, not really following that instruction and wondering if they should.

Victoria frowned.

“Do not be modest. You’re about to have your brains fucked out. Being naked is the least of your worries.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The succubi are summoned.
> 
> Victoria is annoyed.
> 
> Kate moans.
> 
> Chloe enjoys Max's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content notice: moderate masochism, heavy bondage, public sex, public use, orgasm control, powerful snuggling

Victoria’s words weren’t exactly … encouraging, but soon enough the two found themselves sighing and stripping anyway.

She did kind of have a point, if they were about to have sex.

The smoothness of the cave’s floor was suddenly much more appreciated as exposed knees made contact with it and they both knelt down, still side-by-side.

This floor simply couldn’t be a natural formation – this felt soft and smooth enough that they could kneel for at least an hour without serious ache.

Victoria was seemingly uncaring of making this more comfortable for them, since as soon as they finished kneeling and stripping, their carefully-folded clothes disappeared with the same sort of awful flame and the same vague promise they would be ‘returned’.

It pretty much meant they were trapped here until Victoria decided to ‘return’ their possessions.

At least, however, a naked woman didn’t seem to be even marginally noteworthy to Victoria, and her eyes didn’t dawdle or ogle them, treating them pretty much the same as when they were clothed, though the cats still encircled and stared at them.

It was hard to feel sexy in such a setting, Victoria must surely know, but either way, soon she kneeled down herself and used the knife to cut both Max and Kate.

The blade created an odd, burning and draining sensation when it made contact, though the purpose of this became apparent – the cut was wide enough to bleed out a significant amount to the runes and circle beneath, but then the magical heat began to self-cauterize the wound.

Rather convenient for blood sacrifices.

Still, the draining sensation only became more pronounced as the circle started to glow and the torchlights around them burned themselves out, leaving them with only the light from the magic underneath them.

At least it meant it was easier to ignore the cats, and Victoria, since they were both now in the darkness …

Victoria said a few words in a language neither recognized, and the light from the circle became blinding for a few seconds, and neither Max nor Kate could look down – though they both wanted to when they felt something gripping at their knees from the circle and tugging them down, not to bring them into the circle, but to use them to pull themselves out of it.

But the light still didn’t let either of them see what kind of creature was being materialized from this process, though the hands grasping them felt soft and warm, they also had long claw-like nails that dug into their skin in a strangely exciting way.

Soon, inky dark woman-like figures, though with horns and tails and unnatural curves, pulled themselves up to a kneeling position in front of both of the kneeling girls.

The light started to fade as the dark figures literally sucked the light into themselves, like some kind of event horizon for a blackhole, but it slowly gave their figures more definition and something that their eyes could actually latch onto.

Soon, it was evident the creatures in front of them were demonic, but still human in appearance; their overall shape was human, but their skin was reddish and seemed unnaturally soft and free of worries such as body hair and blemishes; their hair was a dark affair, one with short hair, one with longer, and of course, the horns, curled so as to be useless for stabbing, but still clearly demonic.

Unsurprisingly, they were both naked, with similar genital and breast situation to a human woman, though one of the two – the one in front of Max – was actually wearing some things: heavy looking metal bracers, a set on her ankles, a set on her wrists, a set on her arms, and a set on her legs, a serious-looking collar, and there was an equally heavy-looking engraved metallic blindfold keeping the creature blind.

Finally, as the last of the light was consumed by them, they both looked up and smirked in unison, and the torchlights around them re-ignited.

The one not blinded was able to open its eyes to reveal a violently golden but otherwise human-like set of pupils.

They both had long, skinny and smooth tails, which seemed to be most interested in playing with the other, rather than any idle waving or such.

Kate and Max watched this all very seriously, though Max watched it with a certain amount of nervousness.

At least the demon in front of her seemed to be restrained somehow, and probably less dangerous as a result.

But, still, these were very clearly demons, that they had just very clearly summoned with their blood, and that was one hell of a thing to think about, and it was also hard to dismiss the fact their bodies were plenty sensual and curved in just all the right eyes to draw eyes to linger upon them in either respect or attraction.

 

Though their thoughts of examining the creatures in front of them were interrupted by Victoria grunting,

“By Vyleen’s eternal mercy – not you two again. I _specifically_ -”

The two creatures giggled, and there was this odd chorus effect to their voice, as though three or four creatures were talking simultaneously and simply dubbed over each other, and they looked to Victoria.

The one not blinded spoke.

“- you sound disappointed to see us so soon again, kitty.”

Though they were specifically summoned for Max and Kate, there was clearly some kind of history going on between the two and Victoria, and the creatures slowly stood up before quickly making their way over to Victoria.

Victoria frowned viscerally, crossing her arms and glaring at them as they came up to either side of her and began to quite unsubtly grope and stroke along her body, though the touch seemed to do nothing to her.

“You cannot tempt me, dumb cow. Go deal with what you were summoned to, lest I banish you both and _hopefully_ never see you again.”

Victoria gestured with the sacrificial knife towards the still-kneeling, now a little confused Max and Kate, and the two creatures giggled again.

“Very well. But you know our offer still remains – Vyleen would love a kitty as powerful as you among her ranks …”

For all of this – only the demon with long hair and no blindfold spoke, and seemed to be the ‘leader’ of the two, with the blinded one simply following after her, pretty automatically.

It was hard to imagine how she could navigate with no sight, though they seemed to be constantly communicating with each other with their tails, so maybe that had something to do with it.

Either way, soon the two left the quite-annoyed-looking Victoria to go kneel in front of Max and Kate, again, once again with the blinded one in front of Max.

Victoria just sighed and shook her head, cleaning and placing the knife back on the table before shifting back into her cat form.

Though what Victoria was doing was suddenly the least of Max and Kate’s worries, since the creatures got close.

 _Very_ close.

They inched forward until sets of knees touched and leaned forward, wrapping their arms around in near-unison again about Max and Kate’s neck and shoulders, to sort of loosely hug at them with their arms lazily draping off their shoulders.

Neither Max nor Kate knew how to handle the sudden intimacy.

Kate mostly just froze, eyeing the creature suspiciously and watching out for some deception – demons were often laser-focused on stealing the souls of mortals, and her guard couldn’t be dropped.

Max, meanwhile, mostly uselessly raised her hands up by her belly, though this just resulted in the creature in front of her making an appreciative sound and leaning up from her knees a bit to rub her exposed belly against Max’s hands.

And Max had to admit – this creature’s skin was soft and delicate and warm.

She unconsciously found herself touching at it more just to appreciate the feeling.

After a few moments to let them get used to their intimacy, the long-haired demon spoke, almost cooing.

“Kitty brought us some real cuties this time … but there’s so much tension in your bodies. She must have introduced us poorly.”

For once, the other creature spoke, though it was hard for Max or Kate to tell the difference,

“She rarely does a good job, there …”

The four heard a hissing from the far side of the room,

“I _heard_ that!”

Which just made the pair of demons giggle again and shake their heads slightly.

Still, the long-haired one continued,

“You may call me Rachel. My soulmate here is Chloe.”

Kate blinked.

“Why does a demon have a human’s name?”

Max blinked herself, too,

“Demons pair bond?”

Rachel rolled her eyes.

“We were both once human. But that doesn’t matter now.”

Rachel’s grin became predatory,

“What matters now is that we’re here to have some fun …”

Kate still didn’t let herself relent, though similarly appreciated how soft these creatures were,

“… what kind of fun, demon?”

Rachel frowned.

“We’re both naked. Use your imagination, Kate.”

Kate blinked again.

“Y-you know my name already?”

Rachel smirked even wider and leaned in close to her ear to whisper some sweet nothings.

“That’s not all I know about you …”

 

Somehow being right next to her, Max couldn’t hear what was going on, and now that Rachel and Kate were occupied, her own little demon had no one to speak for her.

So she gyrated around a little and hummed thoughtfully.

“Go on. Touch me some more. Relax.”

Max just blinked a couple dozen times.

“I, um, uh … I have a g-girlfriend …”

Still, she found herself blushing as Chloe? started to run her own incredibly smooth hands up and down Max’s sides.

The touch was weirdly electrifying, as though her skin was begging for more of the touch.

Chloe nodded and found Max’s hands, still up uselessly by her chest, to place them on her own sides and imitate what she had been doing earlier.

This, too, was a very satisfying kind of touch, and Max was starting to recognize this was probably part of the deal with succubi – just the simple act of touching them was exciting and heating.

Either way, whence her hands started, she found herself unable to peel them off or move away from Chloe.

“You do, but … she’s busy.”

Max blinked, suddenly looking over to Kate to see her blushing furiously, panting, with Rachel more-or-less fingering her.

Kate’s head was tilted up and her eyes were closed, with lots of little bite marks all over her neck and shoulders – bite marks which left clearly unnatural blurry black smoke, as though her very skin was melting –

Max’s own blush became pretty heated at seeing her girlfriend in such an erotic state.

 

Chloe was suddenly by Max’s ear, as Rachel was to Kate, and spoke in similarly hushed tones.

“Close your eyes. We’re about to go on a wonderful adventure together …”

Max knew whence she did this Chloe creature would probably assume control over her like Rachel did to Kate, but … with one more quick look over to her, she seemed to be having a good time.

She swallowed hard and looked to Chloe, who smiled so innocently, but the blindfold really made it hard to see much emotion on her face, particularly her eyes, since, well, they were hidden.

Still.

They were clearly in far too deep to back down, now.

Max closed her eyes.

As she expected, she found herself falling asleep – or maybe daydreaming, almost immediately, and everything faded into the background.

There was only her and Chloe.

Chloe continued to whisper into her ear while manipulating them around.

 

\---

 

“I know you, Max.”

 

As the words registered, Max gasped and breathed in, opening her eyes to see she was – in her room, back at home – or some version of it, anyway.

It was hard to qualify exactly what was different about it; but standing in the center, still naked, looking around, something just didn’t sit right.

It felt like the corners of her vision were constantly blurry, and certain details – like the pattern on her blanket’s bedding – just weren’t as elaborate and too hazy for how they should be.

More importantly, though, there was a woman kneeling on her bed – and she was hot.

Naked.

Her legs were spread wide and Max had to force her eyes up higher to avoid looking any further there for now – skipping over most of the woman’s body to right to her face, but this effort was frustrated by a weirdly familiar engraved metallic blindfold.

Max remembered it as being the same the demon wore – and a quick check of the rest of her body saw similar restraints – but she looked very much human, now, and not demonic; soft, pale skin, short blue hair, sleeves of tattoos, blue nail polish.

While Max wasn’t sure to what degree she could say she was attracted to the demon version of Chloe – this one was deeply attractive to her on a level that made her blush and obviously stare.

 

“And I know this is what excites you.”

 

The voice came again – Chloe’s – but not from the human sitting in front of her; the voice sounded like it came from all directions of her room, at a volume impossible to ignore, yet whispered and low, seductive – an odd combination of qualities with the already surreal chorus effect of her voice.

“Um … yeah … naked women tend to do, um, do that.”

This came out without Max realizing – it was supposed to be a thought, but she vocalized it anyway, seemingly without any time to process that.

That made her blink, though she heard an amused giggle.

 

“Not just that. Look at me. Come closer.”

 

Max started to piece together this was probably her dreaming with the succubus controlling what she saw, which … whatever, no point in resisting what she wanted.

Max walked towards the bed and Chloe laid down on her back, spreading her legs even wider, and her arms with it – pointing each to each of the bed posts.

Max blinked.

Suddenly, massive chains materialized from that same witchfire and tightly wrapped around Chloe’s wrists and ankles, keeping her as she was, and helpless to the bed, while the chain wrapped itself around the bedposts several times over, redundantly.

 

“ _This._ A naked woman who can’t resist you.”

 

Max blinked again.

“It does seem pretty hot …”

Wait – what?

Max _definitely_ didn’t want to tell _her_ that – her cheeks getting massively red and blushy at the admission, though this only earned an amused giggle.

That wasn’t even a conscious thought, more of something her body was telling her on a more primal level, yet it came out verbally all the same.

 

“Touch me. Feel how hard I struggle in vain to reject you. Know that you can do whatever you want to my body and I must endure it; no matter how perverted, humiliating, or painful.”

 

Without thought of objection, Max found herself moving onto the bed, climbing over Chloe’s legs and kneeling between them.

With an even closer look, now, Max found herself uselessly staring at every inch of her exposed body.

“You’re so gorgeous, Chloe …”

Another thought that surprised her was vocalized, but Max was starting to realize that her thoughts just weren’t private anymore, and it must be some sort of spell she was under to compel her to speak.

Probably to make this process more efficient …

 

“You don’t want my beauty, Max. You want my squirming. _Touch_.”

 

Max bit her lip, but obliged.

Her hands gently came down to stroke along Chloe’s inner-thighs, though Max’s eyes were squarely locked onto something else by now.

The touch seemed to be immediately violating, and Chloe squirmed, but –

The chains dug in further, wrapping up even higher along her limbs, until they were just shy of her knees and elbows, restraining even more of her body even more punishingly.

For some reason, this didn’t stop Max from her rubbing or staring.

Chloe kept her pathetic, completely useless squirming, and Max had to admit –

“I … um. Really like this.”

Putting it mildly – Max found her thighs rubbing together unconsciously.

Was this something she could do to Kate?

They had done some light stuff, before, but nothing so … restrictive, harsh.

Fuck.

Max would have gotten lost visualizing that if it weren’t for the fact there was a live example right in front of her for her to ogle at, obviously enjoying and aroused.

 

“If you want to just tease me and continue watching, you’re free to. But touch my pussy at least once, Max …”

 

Max didn’t really need any more encouragement, sliding one of her hands up higher, and although there was that momentary hesitation –

The touch completed, tentatively, gently –

She jumped a little in surprise when she felt a similar touch to herself, and looking down in surprise, spreading her legs, found nothing there.

Her mind also recognized a pretty heated sound being emitted from Chloe, but she was too distracted by the surprise to properly enjoy it.

 

“There’s nothing there, silly. So long as you’re with me, anything good I feel, you feel too.”

 

That was … convenient – and Max tested it a little, with some more touches in some very specific places, feeling it only resonate on her own body immediately afterwards.

 

“This is the most basic technique our kind knows. I could teach you how to do it to Kate, later on … but for now – there is no such thing as selfish sex. If you masturbate, I feel it. If I eat you out, I feel it …”

 

Chloe squirmed in her restraints some more, with Max biting her lip.

 

“But if you ever feel the need to punish me, that will be only for me.”

  
Max blinked.

“Punish?”

As if on cue, several items appeared on the bed on either side of Chloe’s body from corrupted witchfire – most, if not all of them, Max didn’t recognize at all, though some of them were recognizably for whipping or striking somehow.

 

“As my Mistress, whenever you see fit, you can hurt me. With reason … or not. I enjoy it as much as your fingers fucking me, Max … try it.”

 

Max found herself questioning that, but also found herself picking one of them up anyway – the one that looked the least capable of causing much pain.

 

“Oooohhhh – a violent wand. I love it. Shooooock meeeeee.”

 

Chloe’s surreal omnipresent voice started to sound more and more heated, and obviously into it – for pretty self-evident reasons, Max imagined – still, this was practically a sensual moan, and Max found it quite erotic.

Since it apparently didn’t matter, she lowered one of her hands down to begin masturbating – since that was easier for her – and brought the toy to Chloe’s skin.

The toy switched itself on to deliver a sudden jolt of electricity and Chloe jumped, moaning wantonly.

Fuck.

Max was so into this.

 

“Play with the toys – me – yourself – however much you want, my Mistress … if you want me more restrained, just imagine it, and it will happen.”

 

Max blinked, but tested that too – imagining some chains along Chloe’s belly, removing yet even more freedom, and of course – they materialized with the same sort of witchfire, tightly wrapping around Chloe’s midsection several times before going to attach itself to the bed.

Chloe made an appreciative noise and writhed around, testing out the new restrictions on her movements.

With that, Max felt like she had a reasonably good grasp on the situation, and what she could do, and it gave her a bit more confidence to start acting more on her own, without Chloe telling her what to do.

Max started to explore.

She put the toy down and her hands roamed all along Chloe’s body – realizing that the earlier rubbing to her thighs had aroused herself, too, due to this sexual connection succubus could apparently establish.

“You mentioned Kate a lot … you think she’s like you?”

Chloe hummed appreciatively.

 

“Oh, I know. My wonderful Rachel is going to town showing her just how much of a submissive bitch she is … just like I am showing you the opposite.”

 

Max blinked, but it suddenly made a lot of sense why these girls – demons, these were demons, Max – these demons were able to help her, pragmatically.

If Chloe was like a replacement for Kate, only trained, and Rachel was like a replacement for Max, only trained …

Max suddenly paid a lot more attention to the toys and their operation.

She went back to the toy she had picked up prior, now examining it for the switch that turned it on and would deliver the shock, and manually operated it this time, earning much of the same overly-sexual reaction from Chloe’s body – pathetic squirming, heated moaning.

 

“Good. Learn the toys … make me hurt. Fuck me. Use me, Mistress.”

 

Max found herself very much wanting to, though she still had more questions.

The toy went away for now and her fingers came to enjoyably play with Chloe’s groin – the fact all of these sexual attentions were so mirrored made it fairly easy for her to pleasure them both.

As Chloe’s breathing and moans started to pick up, so did Max’s, but she breathed in harsh after a few minutes to clear her throat.

“This – bond, thing. You said I could do it to Kate?”

Chloe made an especially heated moaning sound.

 

“So eager to learn our ways, I love it, Mistress … yes. So long as you give up a little bit of yourself to our eternal Goddess, Vyleen, you can use some of our magics …”

 

Max stopped and looked very seriously at the bonded Chloe, despite the fact she couldn’t look back,

“’Give a little bit of yourself up’?”

Chloe nodded.

 

“Surrender some of your soul. Bits and pieces – you won’t need them. But you give pleasure to Kate like you can only dream about with even one tenth of our power.”

 

Oh.

Max – didn’t know if she could do that, or even consider it, but … it sure would be useful.

Whenever Kate feels good, she does? Whenever she does, Kate does?

“It seems useful …”

Fuck, there that was again –

Chloe giggled, though it was a heated sort of thing,

 

“You have no idea what else we can do. But I will be happy to … educate. Enjoy my body for now, though, and learn the tools.”

 

Max found herself agreeing.

“Yeah.”

Good to educate herself while she had this playground, of sorts, in this dream, of sorts, where she probably couldn’t do any real or lasting damage – unlike if she was playing with Kate in real life.

 

Max slowly but surely learned more of the tools.

When Max picked up a whip, it prompted a position change from Chloe – her laying on her front, instead, with her ass up in the air, and her arms down by her ankles, all once again restrained tightly with chain – though now it included her neck, too, to keep her from squirming too much.

With each toy Max picked up, Chloe cooed in an often-moaning explanation of what it was, what position Chloe’s body would be best to utilize it in, and how to make use of it, though a lot of the tools seemed to just be variations on striking instruments.

Max got off the bed and gave a few limp hits of the whip to Chloe’s ass, finding her sounds appropriately and encouragingly needy and erotic, but unable to shake the feeling she was hurting her for real, now.

“Doesn’t this hurt?”

As if to emphasize, Max gently rubbed at where she had whipped, as if to soothe.

Chloe made a thoughtful, if heated, sound.

 

“Of course it does. That’s the fun. You needn’t worry about hurting my body; the worst you’ll do is leave some sexy marks for everyone to see.”

 

Max saw the very intentional phrasing there and frowned,

“And Kate?”

Chloe hummed again.

 

“Some more restraint will have to be shown with her. Her body is fleshy and weak … unless she decides to accept our power.”

 

There it was again, fuck.

“You sure do want us to sell our souls an awful lot.”

Another thing that Max didn’t want to vocalize but wasn’t even surprised it came out, at this rate.

Chloe just moaned.

 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing. Look how much fun you’re having, Max … this could be the rest of your life. Not just with me, or Kate, or poor innocent girls who need to be shown their true side, as well …”

 

To distract herself away from the rather tempting thought, Max picked up another toy and the training resumed.

Max similarly learned how to use a paddle, a flogger, and a cane, before she decided she was done with the toys for now, placing them on the bed.

She imagined Chloe on her back with her legs up high by her arms so that Max had the unmitigated access she desired and Chloe’s body relented, with chains of course automatically spawning to restrain her and keep her docile.

Max then got to enjoy the pretty unique experience of what it was like to eat herself out by eating Chloe out and feeling the mirroring – and – selling her soul might be worth it just for _that_ – fuck.

When Max came from this it was one of the most satisfying of her life, though her orgasm resulted in a somewhat strange, if probably predictable behavior from Chloe – she started uselessly writhing, moaning, panting, and squirming.

 

“Ohhhh … you reward me with such a feast, Mistress …”

 

Max blinked and remembered – they fed off of sex. So Chloe had not just an orgasm but a satisfying recharging meal in one combined experience – and Max couldn’t help but wonder what that was like.

She noticed, however, that soon Chloe was no longer panting, completely calm and stilled, ready for a round two, while Max’s body still felt weak and exhausted from all the effort she had put into whipping and such.

“You’ve got a lot of stamina, Chloe …”

She heard the giggling, again.

 

“You can have it too, Mistress – if only, if only.”

 

Another tempting probe to give in and sell herself, and Max found it harder and harder to resist – but it wasn’t something she was going to do without at least one conversation with Kate about it, and something she hoped Kate wouldn’t do without such a conversation, either.

 

Still, Max needed time to recover, and since she was ‘in control’, she got her time, just snuggled up to the bound Chloe, enjoying the feeling of the mirrored rubbing of her skin.

 

Then,

“Time to explore some of your other kinks, Max.”

 

\---

 

Once again, Max found herself conscious in a different location.

This time, at least, she was properly clothed, and Chloe was there, clothed too – and Max found herself helplessly staring at even a clothed Chloe, since her clothes were so skintight, and she wore so little – just some skinny jeans and a wife beater.

Her surroundings were familiar and not in the same way as before, though this location took a second or two to place – they were at the mall that her and Kate always shopped at.

There were people all around them, walking, talking, doing this or that, while Chloe and Max just stood still.

 

“Now that you know some basics … we can really start having fun.”

 

Max blinked.

“Here? In public …?”

Chloe giggled.

 

“No place better for freaks like us. But don’t worry – we have techniques for this, too. Let me show you one of the most useful ones … look at me.”

 

Max obliged, as though she wasn’t already staring and ogling,

 

“Raise your hand, touch your pussy with your other hand, and think about removing my clothes.”

 

While being in public obviously meant either of those parts of the command were inappropriate to think about, there was this weird, exciting edge to it, too.

Touching herself where everyone could see.

Having a naked girl – who obeyed her – around, where everyone could see.

Fuck.

Max didn’t need much convincing, realizing this succubus was ruining her slowly, simply shoving her hand in her pants to start masturbating at the thought of removing Chloe’s clothes right here, right now.

When her hand raised, just that happened – her clothes, all of them, shoes and all, disappearing in the now-familiar witchfire, leaving a completely naked Chloe.

Of course, this earned some stares from the crowd around them, some people stopping entirely, others just rubber-necking, a few even taking their phones out to record the anomaly.

Max found herself blushing, but not backing down – both from the unreality of this, and from the fact she kinda didn’t care if they stared.

… in fact, she thought about removing her own clothes, and – of course, those came off in the same way, too, conveniently.

Max masturbated more openly while Chloe made gentle sounds of appreciation.

 

“Ooooh. Getting ahead of me … maybe I can be the good quiet girl I should be from now on. Tell me what you want, Max. Imagine it if you need some help …”

 

Max got up to the naked Chloe and started to molest her, feeling basically wherever she wanted to.

She thought about some of the positions from the bed, but none of them felt appropriate when they were standing – instead, she imagined Chloe’s arms behind her back, tightly held together with that cruel chain.

Of course, she was rewarded with the sight of a fairly helpless Chloe, unable to use her arms to stop Max’s attentions from becoming even more forceful.

Max started to lose herself in the fantasy, no longer needing the guidance from succubus Chloe, it seemed.

She fingered Chloe for a bit longer, enjoying both her sounds, the mirror resulting stimulation, and the crowd slowly growing and getting more engaged, but somehow, even this wasn’t enough.

Max’s kink demanded _more_ , and she didn’t even know where this part of her came from – it certainly was never an active fantasy of hers, but maybe this was just the effect of a literal sex demon pulling it out of her.

Either way, she led Chloe over – with a convenient chain leash – to one of the nearby tables, usually used for dining, and commanded her up on it.

Max imagined her laying flat on it, with her arms and legs coming down along side the table’s legs, chained helplessly to it, with her head and mouth just off the edge, and her groin and everything Max wanted access to exposed.

There was no surprise when the chains made it so.

Max continued to play with Chloe for a bit, now even closer to the crowds and giving them an even better look, but decided she could still do _more_.

She left Chloe alone – earning some truly pathetic, if erotic whimpers – and brought a unknown woman over in front of Chloe.

“Drop your pants. My girl here will make you feel good.”

This came out surprisingly assertive for Max, but it didn’t feel wrong – and she didn’t feel any shame when the woman looked at her, at once offended, but then to Chloe … and dropped her pants, and panties, anyway.

Max shoved Chloe’s face into the woman’s groin and went behind Chloe to start fingering her again – sometimes slapping, when she wanted a different kind of pathetic squirming.

This all came on complete intuition – she was just living out some deep, deep, deep fantasy, and fuck was it arousing – not even getting them both to cum was enough.

No.

Max needed no more than three orgasms, conveniently able to get them while delivering them to Chloe, and brought over no less than three separate woman to be eaten out by the skillful Chloe.

And while this progressively tired out Max more and more, until she flopped down on a chair in front of Chloe to just pant and recover, Chloe only licked her lips and looked at Max hungrily.

Max allowed herself – themselves – one more orgasm by being eaten out nakedly, right here, right now, before she properly collapsed on that chair, more exhausted than she knew what to do with.

Chloe gave her a little while to recover, still seeming completely insatiable.

Eventually,

 

“I know this seems like a total fantasy, but … now for the party trick.”

 

Chloe giggled,

 

“Close your eyes and imagine us while masturbating back where we were, before all this started.”

 

Max didn’t even think about it before doing it, and when she opened her eyes, everything was as it was, perhaps unsurprisingly, though she still felt properly exhausted.

She felt something else, too, though – tremendous sexual satisfaction.

Engaging in these deep kinks so meaningfully meant every single orgasm felt beyond her words, and there simply wasn’t going back, anymore.

Looking around, everyone was going about their business, again, like nothing had happened.

 

“No one will remember anything – not even the ones we sought … assistance, from.”

 

Fuck.

“I – I need some of this, Chloe.”

She was ruined.

Max rubbed at herself through her clothes, just imagining what else she might be able to do with powers like these.

“I need it.”

There was no point denying it anymore.

Chloe giggled.

 

“I know you do … but one more, and it’ll be gentle, since you’re so tired.”

 

\---

 

Max came to in her room, again, though she was still completely exhausted.

Thankfully, she was laying down in her bed, and even if the space was all weird and distorted again, her bed was nice and comfy and relaxing and she just didn’t care.

But soon, her phone vibrated – a text message.

From Kate.

Max smiled and opened it up.

_I thought about you at work and couldn’t help but start masturbating in the bathroom; can I please cum, Mistress?_

Max blinked.

 

“Tell her no.”

 

Chloe’s voice earned no objections, anymore, or even second thoughts.

_no._

A response came back pretty quickly.

_Yes Mistress, thank you, Mistress._

Max blinked and hummed.

“She’s masturbating at work … and enjoys not cumming from it?”

Chloe hummed herself.

 

“She enjoys you having every inch of control over her sex life. She can’t so much as think of masturbating without your permission.”

 

Max thought about it, and, of course, found her hand going down to herself, to gently tease and play, because, fuck.

“What if I tell her no, a lot?”

Chloe giggled.

 

“Why don’t we find out.”

 

Suddenly, Kate entered into the room, but Max didn’t feel obligated to stop the psudeo-masturbating.

Kate quietly closed the door behind her but just stood, expectant.

She looked like she was waiting for a command – like Chloe, in the previous scene.

Max wondered …

Her hand slipped under her jeans to masturbate more directly while her free hand came up and Max thought about stripping Kate of her clothes.

Of course, it burned off in righteous witchfire, and Max chuckled from the feeling of power that came with that.

“Over here, Kate. On the bed.”

Kate nodded gently.

“Yes, Mistress …”

She quickly got on the bed and got on her knees on it, towering over the laying Max, but pointedly spreading her legs and bringing one hand down to present herself even further.

“Please, restrain me, Mistress … I’m going nuts just thinking about you. I can’t help myself.”

Max found the words impossibly erotic, especially coming from Kate – though she knew this was a dream, and not reality – still.

Max closed her eyes and imagined Kate’s wrists down by her ankles, wrapped in that unyielding chain, and wasn’t even surprise when she heard the clanking of it, or the gentle moan Kate emitted as the chains tightened on her.

 

“Remember – when you have our powers, you can choose what to use. Instead of bonding with her, just selfishly have her eat you out. Using your bond is a reward for her.”

 

Max didn’t need the encouragement.

She tugged the helpless Kate down onto her front and pulled her up a bit so she was perched between Max’s legs – and Max almost thought about how annoying it would be to strip, before letting the witchfire just do the job for her.

“When you’re a good girl you can get your reward. Eat.”

As much as the other orgasms Max felt were amazing – this one, with her loving, submitted, dedicated girlfriend, helpless in bondage, with every inch of sex life totally controlled … this one was special.

This one had Max holding Kate there for long after it ended so that she could enjoy her afterglow.

This one had Max burning away Kate’s chains to tug her up into a heated snuggle pile.

This one had Max respawning the chains around them both – keeping them tightly glued to each other, while they squirmed and passionately made out.

 

This one sealed the deal, for Max.

Whatever they wanted for these powers – she needed them.

 

She just hoped Kate would understand.

Hopefully, Rachel was as convincing as Chloe.


End file.
